


We Pretend Ourselves Strangers (I Know You Like I Know Myself)

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Stripper!remus, demisexual roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Remus is an exotic dancer.  Roman is going to have a much better evening than he first predicted.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	We Pretend Ourselves Strangers (I Know You Like I Know Myself)

Roman didn't usually frequent establishments like this one, but he had been invited bar hopping, and it would have been rude to duck out so early in the evening. Besides, Remus wasn't home tonight, so it wasn't as if there was any reason for him to be somewhere else.

When Roman's eyes strayed to the masked man in the cage, it took him perhaps half a minute to realize where Remus was always disappearing to. It wasn't the shoes that tipped him off, or the familiar eyes beneath the makeup. It wasn't even the easily recognizable tattoo that he caught a glimpse of when the dancer bent over particularly enticingly to show off his assets.

No, Roman knew it was Remus because he would know Remus anywhere, under any circumstance. Only one person had ever made his breath catch and his heart flutter, and those hand customized platform heels weren't half so distinctive as the feeling Roman got looking at him.

He decided to look into requesting a lap dance. He was, after all, within these walls just another customer.


End file.
